


The Package

by asongincomplete



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 08:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10240967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongincomplete/pseuds/asongincomplete
Summary: Regina orders the wrong toy size, but Emma wants to keep it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evergrove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergrove/gifts).



Emma put the brown package on the kitchen island, "It's here." She grinned as Regina eyed the box with a predatory smile. Damn, she loved that smile, she usually ended up on her knees when that smile showed up. 

Regina opened the box and frowned, "This is not what I picked." 

"Huh?"

Regina pulled out the purple cock and raised an eyebrow at Emma. "Yeah, looks a little bigger."

"A little! It's huge!"

"You wanna send it back?" Emma grabbed the toy herself. It was big, but not impossible to fit, not if Emma did her best. "I totally could make sure you are soaking wet before I fuck you with it." 

"Well," Regina's eyes moved from the toy to Emma and back. Emma knew there was room to make her case to keep the toy. 

"I mean Henry is camping with my parents, and it is Friday. No going into the office early tomorrow." 

"I suppose." 

She moved her hand up and down the toy, "I'm thinking it'll take at least three orgasms before we can try using it. How about it?" She put the toy down so she could hold onto Regina's hips. "It's up to you, but I wouldn't mind trying to get you ready." She grasped the hem of Regina's dress and hiked it up. 

"Well, there is no harm in trying." There was the smile again. Emma sank to her knees with a smile of her own.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just an itty bitty I wrote for Evergrove cause they've been amazing!


End file.
